gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
June 21st, 2014: The Fall of Quin and the Rise of Xod
June 21st, 2014 (also known as D-Day II) is regarded as one of the saddest days in the history of this board for four reasons: Quin leaving, the formation of the Temple of Xod, Rayquaza487's account getting warned, and the mods going on a shopping spree. Eerily enough, this being the Summer Solstice made it the longest day of the year. The day after, June 22nd, 2014, was also horrible, as the survivors struggled to survive in a broken world. Quin leaving On 1:03 PM (EST), Rayquaza quoted Quin in this thread about his departure from GameFAQs. The post spread like wildfire, and NintendoIsBeast, as well as Auto-Gyro, believed he was lying. However, he was not. Several users were surprised by his sudden departure. Formation of The Temple of Xod In the literal same thread, users Xodarhis and Hi Sophia repeatedly reported many posts. Xodarhis made an alliance offering to Sophia to rid the board of "off-topic posts", which was accepted. Since then, users DeZA, cryosis919, GOOMYLORD1211 and GoddessRosal1na have all joined, though DeZA later revoked his membership. In the Smash GameFAQs Interviews topic, Xodarhis proposed to Sophia, who accepted. Sophia thus became the Divine Empress of the Temple, and has wasted no time abusing her new powers. Rayquaza487's Account Warning Largely due to the Temple of Xod, a continuation of the Smash Wiki thread was deleted, and Rayquaza487's account was put on warned. Many users were disgusted at the Warning, including energyman2289 and LordCarlisle. Over 12 hours after it hit 500, the original Smash Wiki thread was deleted as well, seemingly without reason. The Mods' Shopping Spree Also largely due to the Temple of Xod, the mods were deleting topics left and right. These moderations include: *Literally deleting the "Shopping Centre" thread. *The "Despair II Announcement" thread, which included Quin telling people it was cancelled and he was leaving the board *The continuation of the Wiki thread, which got Rayquaza487 warned *Taojaz's 'Are we still doing the Smash GameFAQs Interviews thing?' thread *Taojaz's 'About the wiki...' thread *The marriage proposal to Trivio *Chaos_Ball's "today was a sad day" thread *While the moderation apparently didn't go through (yet), Hi_Sophia reported the Smash Bros Announcer Contest Preliminaries thread for being off-topic. For this post, she was reported a total of nine times. It remains to be seen if the mods will get off their es and actually think through a situation for once, but it seems likely that they like her sucking their s too much to take any action against her bull . *Part 2 of the RidleyFAQs thread. WHAT THE . *Over twelve hours after it hit 500, the first GameFAQs wiki thread. What the . It was on page 21. Formation of the Carlisle Elitists After all of this bull, LordCarlisle decided he wasn't going to put up with it anymore. He put together a team of the most trustworthy and capable users on the board as a resistance force against the Temple and the mods. This team, comprised of himself, kidmf935, Taojaz, Rayquaza487, energyman2289, AuraWielder, Trivio, TopHattedTroopa, DemonicDragonair, Radori, ShiniOfMadness, Patwhit01, Austin 4e and NEW-WAYS-2-DIE was christened the Carlisle Elitists. This is seen as the only good thing to come out of this sad day. This also marks Trivio's Heel-Face Turn to the side of the heroes. Other That Happened That Day *Trivio was proposed to. *Trivio made his first topic in almost a month. *Taojaz and Taoxadasa formed the Tao Alliance. *A FlockDraw room was hosted for everyone to draw in. *Lots of Chorus Men discussion. *GOOMYLORD was ed about Goomy again. Ghasts made a topic about him, though, so maybe he's catching on. Dammit. *A lot of ing about various aspects of the game, per usual. *Chris Jericho died. R.I.P 1970-2014. Category:Terminology Category:Dates